Confessions of a Little Black Dress
by Ultimate Naco Topping
Summary: The Director's Cut. Rescue a hang glider caught in a suspension bridge? No big! Save the world from giant robots? As if! Make sure everyone in Middleton knows the sitch between you and your best friend? Oh boy!
1. Black Holes Be Damned

Yes, you are seeing correctly. I am back. I left a full explanation as to my absence in Zaratan's forum if you want to know what's been going on with me. I want to give a special thanks to Molloy for reminding me about this story in time for Valentine's Day. Those of you who have been here awhile will remember this was born out of the Little Black Dress craze started at Deviant Art and the various message boards last year. You may notice that it has been 'updated' but is pretty much the same. If you didn't catch it the first time, then it'll be just like buying a brand new used car. Either way, enjoy!

Oh, almost forgot. Rated T for smuffy situations...

_Kim, Ron, and all other characters within are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation._

* * *

_Confessions of a Little Black Dress_

_Part I: Black Holes Be Damned_

_by Ultimate Naco Topping_

* * *

_Whoa…_

_I mean, whoa!_ Kim thought as she looked at herself in her full-length mirror. As she smoothed out the last couple creases in her outfit, she found there was absolutely no denying it: she was smoking! Maybe, a little too smoking.

After weeks of begging, Kim had finally agreed to let Monique take her little black dress 'up a notch'. Kim made a mental note to discuss Monique's definition of 'a notch' with her. Very little was left to the imagination. The dress, which had pushed Kim's limits to begin with, now wrapped around her like a thin coat of paint. She sucked in a couple deep breaths only to realize that her merely breathing was going to be, to say the least, of interest to most guys at the party. That was of course if they kept their eyes off her legs which were now exposed to the same level as her cheer uniform.

Modeling each leg out in front of her, the redhead began to think how funny context could be sometimes. Show this much leg while leading the cheers at the game? No big! Show this much leg while going to a party? _Whoa!_ Kim had never really 'shown off' before. That didn't mean that she wasn't aware she was considered a very physically attractive young woman. It just meant that she preferred being modest about it. She was a role model after all…

But tonight, she felt, required something different. Recent events had led to talk and rumors, unanswered questions and uncertainties making Kim feel as though she needed to make a statement. The plan was simple: single out a certain blonde haired head of beef from the herd and make sure everyone knew what the sitch was between the two. She just wasn't sure she needed to go this far…

However, before Kim could give any more consideration to her pressing (and curvatious) fashion dilemma, the aforementioned blonde haired head of beef announced his entrance to the Possible household with a "Hello, anybody here?" in the entry hall. Kim virtually jumped into her matching set of high heels and for the first time realized why the more 'experienced' girls of Middleton High swore by them. The teen hero had worn high heels before, but never with a dress that could display their full effect.

Twisting to get a better look at her backside, the words 'quarter' and 'bouncing' came to mind. If she wasn't already convinced that the boys would have trouble looking her in the face before, she was now. Not that she really cared about the effect her appearance would have on the _other_ boys.

Kim gave herself another chance to change into something a bit more modest. After a few seconds of reflection, though, she resolved herself. _I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything_. That now included strutting her stuff on the arm of her life-long best friend, sidekick, and now, boyfriend.

"Eat your heart out, Bonnie," Kim said with a near smug sense of satisfaction before grabbing her purse and her compact and darting out the trap door to her loft.

--

Ron Stoppable was a self-proclaimed ladies man. A factual extrapolation of this statement would yield only a long string of rejections, a few dozen harebrained schemes to gain dates, and a couple of near misses. If the blonde had only known it was as simple as saying four little words like 'out', 'there', 'in', and 'here' to a girl tied up to a giant cactus while he himself was tied to a giant burrito, he'd probably still have a long string of rejections, a few dozen unsuccessful schemes, and a couple of near misses.

Yet, it did indeed happen and it _worked._ The weeks that followed the prom were a whirlwind to the less-agile member of Team Possible. His popularity soared. The guys swarmed him with 'ata-boys' and 'way to go's'. The girls swooned as the love story of the year strolled by them. Although they had yet to go on anything that constituted a 'date', he and Kim were more inseparable than Dementor's bonding ball formula. Everything was perfect. Well, almost perfect.

The whispers started, no doubt, in the upper echelons of the Middle High School social hierarchy. They moved rapidly down from there. During the last week before summer break, it was unavoidable to hear the name Ron Stoppable without the association of a missed basketball shot being pulled down by another player. Even someone as oblivious as Ron couldn't avoid the so-called logic of the argument. The most self-confident of men would have worried over their situation. Despite it all, the blonde knew that Kim was different. He just wanted to be sure.

He got his reassurances in a rather unexpected way. They were returning from Costa Rica after saving a village from a mudslide. Kim initially insisted on studying for finals during the flight back but quickly ditched that plan before curling up on Ron's shoulder and falling sound asleep – Ron watching her the entire flight home. Somewhere near the end of the journey, Kim shifted in her sleep and muttered, "Your turn to take the kids to school, Ron."

_Rebound my monkey power enhanced butt,_ Ron thought as he twisted the throttle on his little blue scooter as far as he dared. That wasn't far, mind you, as the scooter flaunted the Laws of Thermodynamics with its continued ability to function. Poor state of his ride or not, the blonde haired teen hero had no intention of being late. Tonight, there was no denying. He was going out on a date as the real deal boyfriend of Kim Possible.

--

Ron remained nervously still just inside the Possible's front door. He had, for almost thirteen years, entered the home as he pleased. But now, he felt just a little uncomfortable doing so. It just wasn't standard boyfriend protocol to barge in as usual.

He was just about to announce his presence again when he was jarred by a loud thud near the top of the stairs. Kim looked down on him with a confident but reserved smile. _Good, he remembered to dress up_, she thought as she observed her best friend turned boyfriend gawking up at her. The red head didn't spend anymore time than she had to at the top before bounding down the stairs.

For Ron, time slowed to a crawl. Words like 'badical', 'K.P.', 'look', and 'you' came to his brain which, in turn, failed to assemble them into a sentence and speak them. The teen was entranced by the all-powerful display of femininity heading towards him. He didn't even notice Kim shouting to her parents that they were leaving and that they shouldn't wait up. They were halfway to his scooter before Ron managed to speak.

"Kim, you…, you look incredible!" he exclaimed with more confidence than he thought he could muster.

"You're looking great yourself, Ron," Kim cooed as she grabbed the spare helmet.

The dilapidated scooter creaked and moaned as the two teens climbed on, but it held together.

"You ready?" Kim asked as she wrapped her arms tightly around the boy.

"Absolutely," Ron said bringing the scooter's engine sputtering to life. With a bit more effort than usual, the vehicle rolled out of the driveway and out into the warm early-summer's night. Black holes be damned…

* * *

_To be continued…_


	2. Fruit Punch and Cigars

Thanks to CajunBear73, MrDrP, Molloy, Stand Alone Battle A.I, Chaosengine, cpneb, daywalkr82, Joe Stoppinghem, Eterelemental, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Jezrianna2.0, Danny-171984, daywalkr82, and Mr. Wizard for your reviews. I will be making an effort to get to everyone else's stories in the next couple weeks. From I've seen so far, I've been missing out on some pretty good stuff. Well, let's not wait any longer. Here's Part II!

_Kim, Ron, and all other characters within are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation._

* * *

_Confessions of a Little Black Dress_

_Part II: Fruit Punch and Cigars_

_by Ultimate Naco Topping_

* * *

Brick Flag's end of school year bonanzas had become legendary among the high school students of the Tri-city area. Not just for their size and social roster, but for the fact that this was now the _seventh _time the Middleton High quarterback had hosted one. Thankfully, for the neighbors at least, this was going to be the last – Brick Flag had finally graduated (well, assuming he completed one last remedial summer session). Of course, since this was to be the last party, it had to be the best. The social elites from Upperton, Lowerton, and Middleton were all going to be there. There was a DJ, dance floor, game room with the latest video game consoles projected onto a wall, and drinks that probably weren't age appropriate.

Cars lined both sides of the street and extended around the corners to the adjacent blocks. The normally quiet Middleton neighborhood was flooded with the low base rolls of an over cranked stereo system. A large group, mainly consisting of guys, milled about on the front yard. Most took notice of the scooter as it jumped the curb and parked on the grass. Correction: most took notice of the pair of legs that had just arrived on the scooter and were now getting off. Then they noticed the scooter. Finally, they took note of the luckiest s.o.b. on the planet putting away the helmets.

The crowd parted as Kim hooked arms with Ron and the pair strolled towards the front door. Half stared in disbelief at the blonde and the redhead. The other half just stared. Climbing the front steps, Ron felt a tightening in his chest as the two burly football players guarding the door (and charged with maintaining a proper girl to guy ratio) turned their attention towards the two teen heroes. Kim squeezed tighter against Ron's arm ready to fight any objection to Ron's entry, but that proved unnecessary. The two hulking linemen opened a gap and allowed the couple to pass. They were in!

_This is it?_ The duo thought stopping just a few steps inside the front door. _Party _parties had always been described to them as the most wild and crazy fun a teenager could have. To the two globetrotting teens, the scene was less than impressive. It looked like nothing more than the marketplace in Cairo they had chased Monkey Fist through weeks before: hot, crowded, and oppressively loud. Sure, some people appeared to be laughing, but it was unlikely that any of them could actually hear the joke that was told. Only seconds after arriving, anyone would be covered in a thick layer of sweat rendering deodorant meaningless.

"Thought there'd be more people than this," Ron quipped clueless as to what they should do next. Spotting what appeared to be where everyone was getting their drinks, Kim pulled her boyfriend into the crowd.

"Come on. Let's get something to drink."

As soon as Kim and Ron had finished noticing the party, the party finally noticed them. Quickly, two sensational observations were made. The first: Kim Possible was at a _party_ party. With Kim's straight and narrow reputation, her presence alone was shocking without even mentioning the dress she was wearing. The second observation was Ron Stoppable at a _party _party. Whoever was covering the door obviously wasn't doing their job. As the two continued through the crowd, the boys who were there with their girlfriends realized too late they were ogling. The unattached males continued to watch jaws agape.

After getting most of the way to the drink table, Kim realized that the selection was limited to things of an alcoholic nature. _Definitely not going that direction tonight_, Kim thought as she came to a stop. She began to scan the room for a plan B. Plan B found her.

"Girl! Get over here and let me look at my work!" Monique screamed as she shoved her way in front of Kim and Ron. Kim blushed at the extra attention Monique had brought with her. The raven haired beauty also brought with her two drinks which she promptly handed to the couple.

"Don't worry," she said getting a good look at her model. "They're not alcoholic. Didn't think you two would go for the hard stuff."

"Thanks, Monique," Kim said as politely as she could over the noise.

"Well, don't just stand there! I've got to show you off to the girls!" Monique insisted giving a tug on Kim's arm. The redhead turned to Ron to see if he was coming with her only to find his feet firmly planted. He knew that a large group of girls would invariably start talking about their fledgling relationship. The prospect of fielding their probing questions was one he wanted to avoid.

"I'm just going to stay here and scope out the dance vibes," the blonde hollered as his best friend was hauled off into the crowd. No sooner had she disappeared into the surging mass than was a massive arm around his shoulder.

"Stoppable, glad you could make it," Brick Flag said swinging him around and leaving him no choice but to head with the former star quarterback to the back door. "Care to join me out back?"

Ron got a very uneasy feeling as he was pushed along. He couldn't quite put a finger on why. After all, Brick was actually a really nice guy who never abused his status at the top of the food chain, but… He was dating Bonnie Rockwaller (again!). Brick wouldn't do something mean-spirited knowingly, but it was not beyond the realm of possibility that Bonnie was using him in some scheme to humiliate the sidekick. Before Ron could dwell any further on the matter, he suddenly found himself outside with somebody's fist right in front of his face.

--

Tara and Hope slid over to give the captain of the cheer squad room to sit in the most coveted spot of any party: the sofa area. With a few notable exceptions, the soon to be senior girls that would make up the female elite of Middleton High were all gathered around. Each hid their rampaging jealousy behind cheery smiles at Kim's striking appearance.

"You have so got to tell me where you got that dress," Tara exclaimed.

"Talk to me, girl," Monique interjected before Kim could answer. "Designs by Monique is officially open for business!"

From there it descended into normal girl talk. Compliments about each others hair and accessories; who had been seen coming to the party with who; who had been seen leaving the party with who; who was already drunk; which cute boys were currently available; and all other forms of gossip. Kim, who wasn't as well connected to the grapevine as everyone expected her to be, found herself on the sidelines of the conversation and began to space out. That is until someone tapped her knee.

"Earth to Kim," Hope said leaning in front of the redhead. "You have to tell us. How is he?"

Kim shook her head a bit trying to get a handle on the question.

"How is who?" she asked back realizing a second to late that she must have been talking about Ron.

"The vice-president," Hope deadpanned. "Who do you think I'm talking about? How – is- Ron?"

"Oh, Ron," Kim stammered. "He's doing great. Why do you ask?"

Hope and some of the other girls just shook their heads.

"Kim," Marcella said with a chuckle. "We don't want to know how Ron is doing. We want to know how Ron is… You know…"

It took the raised eyebrow and sly smile on Marcella's face for Kim to finally understand what they were asking. _They weren't really wanting to know about…_

In her seventeen years of existence, _it _and most of the concepts pertaining to _it _had never actually crossed her mind. Kim was still a basic average girl in her understanding of boys and the in's and out's of dating. But that's were the similarities ended. Kim never went past prudishly perfect dream date fantasies. To suddenly have Ron and _it_ thrown together as a single idea caused a very volatile mix of emotions and hormones to suddenly wage war on each other in Kim's mind.

"Well?" Monique said crossing her arms enjoying seeing Kim squirm for once. Kim shot her an icy stare of betrayal towards her number one girlfriend. Monique was fully aware of what had and had not happened between hero and sidekick, but she was obviously enjoying punching a couple of Kim's buttons. Kim began to pull herself back in control. The redhead turned to address the six girls ravenously anticipating her answer. _This ought to be interesting,_ she thought before beginning.

"Actually…"

--

"Dude, Ron. It's okay."

Ron opened his eyes to find none other than Josh Mankey standing in front of him holding his fist out waiting for a rather standard male greeting.

"Oh, right… You kind of took me by surprise there," Ron said sheepishly as he uncoiled from his defensive posture. The blonde completed salutation before Brick escorted him to a chair.

"Let's get this man a stogie!" the jock declared. Ron surveyed his new surroundings as a fresh cigar was shoved into his hand. The who's who of Middleton High's men were all gathered on the Flag's back deck smoking cigars and having a few drinks. Though the party was just a few dozen feet away loud as ever, the scene in the backyard seemed sophisticated and mature. Well, as sophisticated and mature as eighteen year-olds smoking cigars could possibly be.

"Welcome to the club," Brick said taking a seat. The hulking soon-to-be high school grad lit his cigar and took a strong puff. Ron was thankful when he didn't offer to light his.

"You know, not just anyone can make it out here," Chase, the lacrosse team captain said as the rest of the guys gathered around the newcomer.

"It takes a special kind of guy," Brick added.

"It does?" asked Ron totally unsure where this was going.

"You have to be cut of a certain cloth," Josh continued.

"You do?" Ron asked again without the faintest clue what the artist meant.

"And I gotta tell you," Chase stated exhaling a large cloud of smoke. "We're impressed."

"You are?" Ron asked still adrift. He eyeballed his cigar thinking that maybe it had something to do with all this.

"You have succeeded where we have failed," Brick said slapping Ron on the shoulder. "That's why you're here."

Ron gave a false smile as he looked back at the guys.

"All good. All good. Um, let's pretend I don't know what you're talking about…"

The boys all had a good chuckle as the blonde kept a look of confusion all over his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Brick finally answered. "We're talking about Kim."

"What about her?"

Again, the guys laughed, though not as hard as the first time.

"You're pretty funny Stoppable," Brick responded with another slug to Ron's shoulder. "You know why you're here. You're dating Kim Possible."

"Oh, right. Of course," Ron stated summoning some false bravado.

"We were beginning to think she was impossible, but you proved us wrong," Chase said with another smoky breath.

"She was suffering from a severe crush on me and all I got out of it was one really weird date," the school's resident artist added. "I can't begin to imagine what you're getting."

Ron's eyebrows shifted at the last statement. He still wasn't sure what this was all adding up to, but he was starting to dislike it.

"So, we gotta know," Brick said leaning back in. "How is it?"

"Um, how is what?" asked Ron in a more agitated tone than normal.

"I don't think he understands," said an anonymous guy in the group.

"His brain's fried. He must be getting some daily," added another as the boys laughed again. With a flurry of brain activity, Ron finally caught up to the conversation and then some. _They wanted to know if…_

The honest truth about Ron Stoppable was that he was a guy. More specifically, a seventeen year-old American male. Fill in the blanks. Kind-hearted goofy exterior aside, he had to deal with a male adolescent body just like all the other guys that were now sitting around him did. The same type of male adolescent body that could take any situation that could happen in life and figure out how it could be worked to obtain _it._ To his credit, Ron had more control over those raging hormones than so many others that lived by their edicts. That still didn't stop him from asking 'what if' every so often when a hottie would walk by or he had nothing to do during cheer practice. There was one exception though. Kim was off limits. Even in the previous few weeks when many would deem it okay, heck, healthy, for him to give _it_ a thought or two, Ron steered clear. There was still just something unsettling about the idea. Now he was being faced with a dozen guys who were convinced that _it_ was a daily occurrence for him and they wanted details.

"Don't tell me you're going to hold out on us," Chase prodded.

"Well, uh, I…," Ron stuttered as his breathing rapidly increased. His eyes darted around as his hand touched his face.

"Don't ever play poker, Stoppable," Josh said almost reassuringly. "Part of being in the club is sharing certain details about…, yourself. And, of course, you get to hear a lot of details too. So…"

Ron managed to get a grip on himself albeit a shaky one. He'd actually thought about lying to get out of this situation, but the trouble was, he wasn't sure what to lie about. The truth was stranger than fiction anyway.

"Actually…"

--

"What do you mean…"

--

"…you two haven't…"

--

"…done anything yet?!"

--

"Well, we just haven't really thought about it;" Although separated by several walls and a couple hundred partiers, both Kim and Ron had the odd feeling of owing the other a soda.

--

Kim couldn't help but feel like she was being judged somehow. Her answer went against what was already widely conceived as fact. What was even more shocking to the girls was that they knew Kim was telling the truth. So many girls who were currently living vicariously through Kim were going to have to shift a paradigm or two.

"So, not even a little?" Tara inquired.

"No. I mean, not yet. I think…," Kim stammered. This was turning into a press conference only a hundred times more dangerous.

"Don't kid yourself, K.," said a voice that could freeze Kim's fruit punch if it was anymore frigid. Every girl in the conversation clinched her jaw. Kim's faced instantly soured as she turned to face her greatest rival and chief tormenter (that didn't have green glowing hands) standing before her. "Nobody gives a rebound the game ball."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?" Kim gritted through her teeth nostrils flaring.

"Oh, Kim, don't be so naïve," Bonnie said as she continued dripping every word in venom.

--

Ron's scowl did not waiver even as the laughter subsided.

"You can't be serious," Brick said in astonishment.

"Note: serious face," Ron replied arms still crossed. An uncomfortable moment hovered in the air before Josh tried to ease it.

"Okay, so you two haven't done anything yet. We can respect that," the artist said giving Ron the opportunity to relax just a bit.

"Well, the key word is yet," said another unnamed source.

"Huh?"

"Think about it: Kim in that dress," Brick started again. As he spoke, somebody deep within the recesses of Ron's being armed a rocket dubbed the 'Rage Mark IV' and began a countdown. "She's definitely looking to have a good time tonight…," _5…, 4…,_ "And if you're not man enough to step up…," _3…, 2…,_ "I'm sure she can find someo-" 1_…, Ignition! Blast off!_

In a move that most of the guys thought was only possible as a special effect in a movie, Ron not only sprung from his chair, but tossed the heavy patio table they were sitting around out of the way like a Frisbee. The boys of 'the club' were now confronted by a face that very rarely came into existence. This was the face Drakken trembled before on the roof of Bueno Nacho headquarters. This was the face that Fukishima saw as he literally had his own rear handed back to him. This was the face Monkey Fist saw before a leaping roundhouse kick smashed his jaw and his jade monkey idols. This was a face that wasn't to be messed with – ever.

"If I ever hear so much as a rumor that one of you talked about Kim that way again, you'll wish you'd had gone ten rounds with Pain King instead," Ron bellowed with all the authority of someone who could back up every word. Ron wasted no time exiting the scene kicking a chair on his way back to the house.

Once inside, he let out a frustrated growl and eased himself into a more manageable condition. The blonde just didn't have the capability to sustain anger even after what he had just heard about his best friend. They were mostly just dumb jocks anyway. Ron's only goal now was to find Kim and get out of there. It was still early enough for them to catch a movie or go to dinner so the night wouldn't be a complete bust.

As Ron rounded a corner into the entry hall, he just avoided running into a red and black ball of fury storming his direction. Kim was just as surprised to see him as he was her despite it being obvious they were looking for each other. Though the music continued to blast from the speakers, the house was noticeably quieter. Only hushed whispers were passed between the guests all of whom were fixated on Kim. Ron glanced over Kim's shoulder to a group of girls standing in complete shock. At the center, Bonnie was dripping head to toe in fruit punch. It was a rare moment that the brunette was stunned speechless.

"Are you ready, Ron?" Kim asked forcefully.

"Willing and able," the sidekick replied relieved that he didn't have to beg her to leave the party. Immediately, Kim grabbed his hand and began to lead him off. It wasn't until Ron's foot collided with the bottom step of the staircase that he noticed they were headed the opposite direction from the front door. By the time he got his bearings together enough to inform Kim of this fact, his higher motor functions were disabled by the reverse view of an all powerful display of femininity dragging him up the stairs…

* * *

To be concluded…


	3. Keep Your Pants On

Thanks to cpneb, CajunBear73, MidnightzStorm, daywalkr82, NeoNails, Molloy, Chaosengine, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, laura1990, Joe Stoppinghem, Jezrianna2.0, daywalkr82, and Mr. Wizard for reading and reviewing. This turned out to be more fun the second time around. Be on the lookout for Season 4: Through the Cracks coming soon! And now the conclusion of Confessions of a Little Black Dress…

_Kim, Ron, and all other characters within are owned by the Walt Disney Corporation._

* * *

_Confessions of a Little Black Dress_

_Part III: Keep Your Pants On…_

_by Ultimate Naco Topping_

* * *

_Gulp._

Ron choked down his nervousness and mixed it with the dive-bombing butterflies in his stomach. The blonde haired teen hero now found himself alone in a randomly selected bedroom in the Flag family home. A perfectly made king sized bed loomed before him.

_Click._

Kim locked the door behind them. If there was a volatile cocktail of emotions and hormones swirling through her system (which there was), she wasn't showing it. She leaned against the now secured door and watched Ron as he turned to face her. A second flood of emotions washed over her as she locked eyes with her best friend.

_How dare Bonnie talk about Ron that way!_ Kim's mind screamed. The brunette had dumped on the boy before, but never in such a despicable fashion (or was it just the shift in the relationship between the hero and sidekick that made it feel that way?). At the point that Bonnie suggested that Ron wasn't even worthy of sympathy _it,_ the fruit punch went flying. The same gears in her mind that were in control during mission mode took control of her. She had a point to prove.

"Well," Ron cracked. "We're, um, alone…"

"Yeah," Kim said as she began to stalk towards him. For a girl who had lost control mere moments before, it was an amazing display of focus. The redhead wanted to run away, scream, rip Ron's clothes off, and cry all at the same time. Yet, she remained committed to a more tempered approach to the sitch at hand.

The last time Ron had seen Kim move toward him with that kind of look in her eyes, she had a moodulator on the back of her neck. He instinctively moved backward. That of course meant that they got closer to the bed. Quickly he ran out of room and Kim caught up to him. Lingering in front of him for a brief moment, Kim wrapped her arms around his neck and drew her face closer to his until finally…

Every kiss the young couple had shared up until this point had been sweet, tender, and relatively chaste. This one was fully passionate and raw. Warning lights and alarms went off in Ron's head as whole new sets of sensations were set upon him. _Is that…? Yep, that's Kim's tongue. Holy crap, that's her tongue. Wait a second; shouldn't I be doing something?_ As the sidekick turned boyfriend joined the action, his hands came to rest at the top of Kim's hips. The redhead took the opportunity to intensify her efforts pushing back with enough force to topple the two onto the bed.

Had it not been for the body's need for oxygen, the duo wouldn't have unsmacked lips any time soon. Kim pushed herself up a bit and looked back down at the blonde. Her panting did nothing to vent the anger that was radiating from her pores. She did her best to shield it from Ron not that he would notice. He was off in a better place. Kim decided she needed to regain her composure.

"Be right back," she said as she got off the bed. Ron popped up on his elbows to watch her as she sauntered over to the room's adjacent bathroom. Before going in, she gave the boy a little smile before slipping her heels off. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Ron fell back on to the bed with a deeply contented sigh while an army of hormones charged through his system.

--

Kim slapped several splashes of cold water on her face. If her skin had been any hotter, it would have made steam. She shut off the water and dried her face before staring at herself in the mirror.

_Get a grip Possible. Everything is all-right. This is right! You love Ron. Ron loves you. That makes it right. Then why does it feel… No! That's just Bonnie putting her voodoo on you. She can't stand to see you happy and she's just trying to get in your head. Well, I'm not going to let that happen._

"This is going to be perfect, damnit."

--

Shells impacted the dark and dirty landscape throwing dirt and shrapnel into the air. Through the chaos, two figures hurriedly made their way to the opening of a fox hole and slipped down the ladder. Once inside, Love and Logic joined Conscience, who was already studying a map of Ron's brain.

"Okay, I know why you're here," Conscience said to Logic. "But why you?"

Love smirked a bit as she seemed hurt that Ron's moral compass would have to ask her that.

"Look, I may have been rooting for these two for a long time," she said calmly. "But even I know when the time isn't right."

"So does that mean you're in?" Conscience said not completely believing what he was hearing.

"Yes, but on one condition," she said. Conscience cringed as she continued. "When the time is right, you have to stay out of my way."

The moral guide to the sidekick extraordinaire furrowed his brow. Time was short and he needed all the help he could get.

"Fine. Here's the plan," he said as all three went back to the map. "I'll hit him with a 'This isn't like Kim at all. Maybe something's not right.' Then, Love, you tell him something like 'You don't want your first time to be like this, do you?'"

"Guilt trip, I like it," Love approved. Logic looked back and forth between the plan and his two compatriots. Something didn't add up.

"Um, so where do I fit in?" he asked.

Conscience and Love looked sheepishly away from him neither one wanted to answer, but Conscience decided to speak up.

"Well, he never really listens to you so, we need you to be the distraction."

Logic scowled as he crossed his arms.

"Great, always the distraction…"

--

Ron had repositioned himself more comfortably on the bed. He was surprised that he wasn't a shaking bundle of nerves. He was twiddling his thumbs, but that was more out of boredom. _What was taking Kim so long?_

As if on cue, Kim emerged from the bathroom. Ron sat up to take her in. His previous encounters with his best friend that evening suddenly seemed everyday and ordinary. Nothing was different about her appearance, it was just something about the moment, the here, the now. He had never seen her look so incredibly beautiful. And yet…

Kim was ready. She stood across the room from her best friend and had to suppress a laugh. He was fully entranced by her and not in a lusty or dirty way, but one of awe and love. Everything about their friendship that had kept them apart up until prom now became the perfect reason for them to come together. _This is our moment… Right?_

Kim moved forward as seductively as she dared. To a more 'experienced' observer it would have looked awkward at best. For the blonde, it was enough to unleash the nervousness that had so far been held at bay. The two gave each other very jittery smiles as Kim joined her boyfriend on the bed. As the redhead moved in on Ron, he thought for a brief second that there was something wrong in her eyes – as if they were saying something different than the rest of her.

But before he could voice his concern, Kim's lips merged with his blocking any words he may have tried to say. To say they picked up where they left off would be an understatement. The redheaded teen heroine pushed herself so hard against Ron that only the laws of physics kept her from driving a hole right through him. This time, the blonde wasted no time joining in. Hands belonging to both parties began to roam less restricted than either had dared before. As ferociously badical the new experiences felt, it wasn't without its awkweird moments. As they simultaneously thought _is that his/my hand on my/her butt,_ they broke briefly and looked at each other. It was new territory for both of them and Ron feared that he may have crossed the line. But Kim, ever the aggressor, squelched that concern as she launched back into him with the force of a hungry lioness on its prey.

The cheerleader turned her attention to the side of his neck before reaching his rather largish ears. The sidekick had no choice but to give in to a very deeply repressed desire to let his hands take a better look at Kim's legs. With an almost frustrated growl, Kim returned her lips to his and for a brief moment, he saw an image of Bonnie covered in fruit punch. Ron tried to shake it off as Kim's fingers went to the buttons of his shirt like someone with nuclear bomb disarming experience (last year; in Russia; no big; to be exact). Just as he thought, _I don't think something's right with Kim,_ Kim had his shirt off and him flat on his back. A new flurry of kisses and touches only briefly reengaged the boy before a final definitive thought crossed his mind. _This isn't how it's supposed to be…_

Kim could feel him start to slip away. His hands were the first to go quiet and soon he wasn't fully reciprocating her kisses. _Oh no, you're losing him_, Kim thought desperately. She threw herself harder into the moment but to no avail. She swatted back at the tears that tried to pool in her eyes. The redhead made one last desperate gambit as her hands went to Ron's belt and tried in vain to unlatch it. _Of all times for this thing to actually work!_ she cursed in her head as the first tear broke her perimeter and trickled down her face.

"Kim…," Ron said – his voice gentle yet devastating at the same time. Kim's head tumbled onto his stomach in defeat. She was consumed with the fear that she may have just ruined everything. A few more tears escaped from her tightly shut eyes.

"K.P."

The use of his personal nickname for her ended any hopes she may have had about avoiding eye contact with him for the rest of her life. Slowly, Kim lifted her head to face the punishment her seemingly former boyfriend was about to dish out. Instead of the end of her existence as she knew it, she found only two loving yet concerned chocolate orbs staring back at her. And Kim Possible finally lost it.

As the flood gates finally opened, Ron quickly sat up and gathered the girl into himself letting her cry on his proverbial and now literal shoulder. As the flow of salty droplets falling off her cheeks and onto his chest subsided, Ron finally spoke.

"Kim, I got the feeling this is more about Bonnie than me," he said carefully. Kim winced at the suggestion mostly because it was true.

"Why do I let her do this to me?" Kim choked out burying her head deeper against him. "I mean, I guess if you'd heard what she said about you…"

"Shh," Ron interrupted. "Maybe it was best if I didn't know." After all, there was no way he was going to tell her about the incident with the boys earlier though she was sure to hear the abridged version from Monique.

"Ron, I'm…, I'm sorry. I guess there's been so much talk about us lately that I thought I needed to prove something to everybody."

"K.P., I know I'm prone to fits of insecurity from time to time, but I also know that we've always done things on our terms. I mean, you're the girl who can do anything and I'm positively not normal. Why should this be any different?"

"You're right. It shouldn't," Kim said as she finally started to feel that her world _wasn't_ coming to an end. She had heard almost everything she needed to hear from her best friend. There was just one more thing.

"But I still need you to say that…," the redhead said turning away from the boy.

"That what…?"

"That you forgive me."

Ron wasted no time in turning Kim's face back to him with a finger under her chin and giving her a gentle but much more meaningful kiss.

"Of course I forgive you," he said almost whispering as their lips broke apart. Kim finally wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled into the side of his face. The couple stayed locked in the embrace for what seemed like a very long time.

"Okay," Kim finally said breaking the silence. "You're the responsible one all of a sudden. What do we do now?"

Ron usually didn't try to find deeper meanings in things at first reflection. However, whether it was because of the gravity of the moment or just his natural dumb luck (no, no, no, dumb _skill_), he knew what had just happened. He had just been handed the keys to their relationship. Thankfully, he knew just what to do.

"Well, for starters, let's get out of here…"

--

The glow of a full summer's moon softly bounced off of one of the many greenbelts that ran between the neighborhoods of Middleton. Kim walked barefoot as the grass was still cool and soft - the full heat of the summer had not yet arrived. Ron held her hand tightly as she leaned against him. Though they were in no hurry, Ron was still beside himself.

After quickly retreating from the party, it had been decided that they would change at Ron's house since his parent's decidedly hands off approach to parenting would make it easy to sneak in and then back out. Kim had plenty of spare clothing in Ron's room left after a quick change for a mission. But while the blonde ducked into the bathroom to change himself, Kim saw something that gave her an idea.

Ron couldn't figure out how, but Kim in a ragity old pair of cargos and wearing his favorite beat up red jersey tied off just above her midriff was substantially hotter than the little black dress she had on earlier. He almost made the mistake of thinking that it was impossible, but a quick check of his girlfriend's name cleared that right up. The two teen heroes finally reached their destination and stopped.

"Ladies first," Ron smoothly voiced motioning for Kim to take the ladder to the tree house.

"I don't think so," Kim objected. "I believe you've already gotten to see that show tonight."

With a shove, Kim pushed Ron ahead of her. The blonde obediently began to climb up. For a moment, Kim could have sworn he was trying to 'spice it up' for her. At least it was cute. The redhead finally made her way up after him before they shut themselves off from the rest of the world. They wouldn't be doing anything tonight, but whatever they did, it would be on their own terms just like everything else they had ever done as friends, heroes, and, one day, lovers.

The End.

* * *

Wait, not the end! Bonus end credits scene!

--

"Okay, my turn!" Jim Possible said as his brother hopped off his shoulders. His twin brother, Tim, handed him a crumpled black wad as they switched places. Jim took the wad over his head and let it fall over them. Looking in Kim's full-length mirror, the young genius made a mocking kissy face.

"I'm Kim Possible and all I want to do is smooch with my sidekick, I mean _boyfriend,_ Ron Stoppable, all day long!"

The monstrosity that was Kim's twin brothers wearing her little black dress turned itself so it could continue modeling its mockery. As it did so, the top half spotted something that caused it to freeze in abject horror. With his muscles no longer helping his precarious balance, Jim toppled to the floor in a crump uncovering his brother beneath him. Tim looked around confused before catching site of the horror himself.

Dr. James Timothy Possible was frozen in place half way into his daughter's loft. He had just lifted the trap door to see if she was going to be home for dinner. What he found instead left him shocked and speechless. Neither side made a sound or moved a muscle for what seemed like a very long time. Finally, James broke the silence.

"Okay," his voice scratched. "I'm just going to slowly go back down the stairs and we're going to pretend this never happened."

The rocket scientist didn't move until his two sons weakly nodded their heads. The three didn't lose eye contact with each other until the Possible patriarch slipped completely down the ladder leaving the two boys to examine the very deep mental scars they had just opened up…


End file.
